Helena Finch
Helena Finch '''is the daughter of Harold Finch. Her number appears during the first season of Person of Interest. But she disappears after Reese saves her and reappears in season two. Background Born '''Helena Jayne Wren to Marie Wren and Harold Finch. She was raised to believe that her paternal uncle was her father and that her father was her uncle. Richard Wren was hurt that his brother had slept with his wife but while he eventually forgave his wife, he never forgave his younger brother. Helena had only every met Harold three times in her life before the events that led to John Reese saving her. But she adored Harold from their first meeting because he encouraged her to do things that she wanted not what others expected from her. It had always stuck with her. After her parents tragic death in a car accident when Helena was 18, she continued to study at University without dealing with the grief of their deaths. She knew Will Ingram for a while as a child and was offered a job at IFT under the alias of L.J Starling as guided by Nathan Ingram. But she was kept away from Harold eventually being offered a high position within the company that showed her inherited computer tech skills but with a higher degree of indepth knowledge of the system she was dealing with. Her Social Security Number was given by the machine during the first season but Mr Reese saved her and at the request of Harold, took her with him. Waking up in the secret lair of Harold, Helena was relieved to see she had not been kidnapped but asked why she was there, leading Harold to tell her everything. Reese warned Helena not to say a word to anyone but she left after Harold told Reese not to threaten her and she was free to leave. Helena returned to the hide out during season two to start building a relationship with her father and to help Reese with others, gaining access where he and Harold couldn't. When Root joined the group, Helena left for a few months after suffering ptsd caused by being shot by Root. Months later when she is convinced to rejoin the group to help, it is revealed that she is pregnant. At first only Harold knows that John is the father as John is reluctant to believe until the day Helena goes into labour and Root tells him. John turns up at the hospital just in time for their daughter to be born, despite Helena having believed she was having a son. But she still had a name in mind for a daughter; Hailee Sophie. The first because it meant 'hero' and it carried on the H theme, and Sophie for John's sister. They agreed on giving the baby the last name 'Finch' to Hailee safe. Trivia *Harold refers to Helena as his meant to be mistake. As he slept with his sister-in-law after she confided in Finch that her husband was infertile but that she wanted to be a mother. Comforting her led to the conception of Helena. *Helena changed her name to Finch after joining him in helping him and Reese. *Technically Helena is an heiress. Finch is a Billionaire and Helena is his only child. *Reese is the only one to call Helena by a nickname whereas Harold prefers her full name. *Before she was an adult, Helena had only ever met Harold three times. *When she names her daughter, Helena carried on the H theme. Harold, Helena and Hailee. *Hailee Sophie is named in honor of the paternal aunt she never met. Category:Female Category:Females Category:Non-Canon Females Category:Human Category:Humans Category:Non-canon Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Thefallensiennasky Category:Person of Interest Non-canon Category:Person of Interest Female Category:Person of Interest Non-canon Female